Winter Holidays XMen Style!
by Anon e Mouse Jr
Summary: Set in Red Witch's Misfitverse. When Kitty recieves an anonymous Hannukah gift, chaos ensues...
1. Prelude to Holiday Madness

**Disclaimer: I own nobody here. All characters belong to Marvel or Red Witch, the creator of the Misfitverse.   
Author's note: I initially sent this idea to Red Witch herself, but she couldn't use it at the time, so I'm doing my best with it. Keep in mind, my writing isn't nearly as good as hers, so if it doesn't fit your standards... then don't bother to tell me. I probably already know. This fic takes place after the winter-themed parody We're Just a Bunch of Misfits, and ignores continuity from there. I may well adapt her future writings to fit in my off-shoot of her timeline, but it depends. At any rate... on with the fic! Warning: This fic is X-Men-centric, and features a lot of Kitty. If you don't like, don't read.   
  
Winter Holidays - X-Men Style!  
  
Prelude to Holiday Madness  
**  
It was the third week of December at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Students, as Kitty Pryde set up her Hannukah decorations in her room as the other X-Men and New Mutants were decorating the rest of the mansion.   
  
A knock came on her door, startling Lockheed, Kitty's pet dragon. He snorted, and went back to his nap. Kitty smiled at her sleeping pet, and went to answer the door.   
  
Logan, alias Wolverine, was standing there. Hey, Half-Pint, he growled. Heard Hannukah starts tomorrow night. And it looks like somebody else heard too. You've got a really big present downstairs that just arrived.  
  
Who from? asked Kitty, smiling sweetly at him.  
  
Don't know, replied the feral man. It just said To Kitty - sorry for the mess this thing caused last time. Hope you enjoy it.' Personally, I'd have it X-rayed before you open it.  
  
Unless Shipwreck is sending me Polly, I doubt it's that dangerous, said Kitty with a shrug. I'll open it tomorrow night. Any word from Hawk, by the way?  
  
replied Logan. The Misfits are still off investigating COBRA activity down in Antarctica, including the rock-tumbler. They expect to be back the day before Christmas. Hawk said if they come to crash our Christmas party, he's putting them all on KP duty for a year and taking away their teleportation rights.  
  
Kitty brightened up. Well, I'll be down in a minute. She walked over, scratched Lockheed's ears, and walked out, making sure to close and lock the door behind her.  
  
Downstairs, things were relatively normal. Tabby and Sam were flirting in one corner of the room, while a hoard of Jamies were decorating the lower branches of the tree. Rogue was standing on a corner sulking, and Remy was trying to coax her into joining the festivities. Peter, with Scott and Jean, was decorating the upper half of the tree, Jean making sure she was as far away from the punch bowl that Hank had set out earlier. Storm was sitting and chatting with Ray, while Kurt watched them from a distance, a guilty look on his face. Logan had returned to trying to set up the lights on a second tree in the other half of the room, and Angel, who had been invited to spend Christmas with them, was helping. Forge was working on some gadget in one corner of the room, and Amara and Roberto were helping Beast in the kitchen. Xavier sat in the middle of the whole thing, smiling. The only face Kitty could see was missing was Bobby, and she had heard him say earlier he was going to make ice sculptures for the lawn.   
  
Kitty looked in the corner of the room unoccupied by a tree or person. The tall wooden box standing there was about six feet wide on all sides, and about ten feet tall. How did you get that in here? she asked Logan.   
  
Elf ported it in, replied Logan, as he attempted to untangle a string of lights from one of the boxes. Hey Warren, can you give me a hand? he called, gesturing to the winged man who was on the other side of the tree.   
  
Kitty wandered off, just in time to see Peter excuse himself from the tree and come her way. Kitty gestured for him to follow her into the hallway. What is it? she asked.   
  
Just wishing Illyana was here, said Peter with a sigh. She can't leave Limbo for a while yet, and I miss her. I suppose that's why I was attracted to you.  
  
What? Kitty blinked.   
  
Kitty, you remind me so much of my sister, confessed Peter. It was as if you were a substitute for her, one I could protect and love as more than a sister. But as a sister figure is all you really are to me now, especially since I know she's safe. I guess what I'm trying to say is...  
  
Kitty put a finger to his lips. I understand, Peter. She gave him a sad smile.   
  
Peter sighed. I never meant to hurt you, Kitty. But I had to tell you.  
  
Peter, I'm not hurt at all, replied Kitty. I'm just glad you had the courage to admit it now, rather than drag it out. I still care for you, but we can be just friends, if you still want to.  
  
Peter smiled at his now ex-girlfriend. I do, he said, slipping one hand behind her to pat her back. Now come on. Let's go rejoin the others.  
  
Kitty smiled. Sure, Peter.  
  
As the pair walked back into the living room, Kitty looked around again. Not much had changed. Except for one little detail...  
  
Kurt was nowhere to be seen.   
  
As Peter walked over to join Logan and Warren at their tree, seeing that Scott and Jean had the first one pretty much done, Kitty looked around to see where Kurt had gone to. He hadn't heard anything from Amanda in weeks since she'd left the mansion, and had been a little depressed because of it lately. And she was certain that wasn't the only reason.   
  
  
  
Kitty looked next to her, to see Jamie standing there. What's up, Jamie?  
  
replied the younger boy. He handed her an envelope, and turned away. Kitty watched him go, then returned to her room to examine what he'd given to her. The only identifying mark was her name written across the front. Kitty slit the envelope open, and removed the single sheet of paper from it. She frowned as she read the words it had for her.   
  
_ Kitty,   
  
I need to talk to you. Since Amanda's been out of touch, I haven't had anyone I could talk to. You're the only one who can really listen, like she did. Meet me in the X-Jet as soon as possible.   
  
Kurt   
_  
Kitty frowned. What was so important that he ask her to meet him in the X-Jet? Shrugging, she scratched her snoozing dragon again, and phased through the door.   
  
A few minutes later, she entered the landing bay for the X-Jet, and let herself in. she called.   
  
Kurt walked out of the shadows. You came.  
  
Of course I did, silly,she replied. What is it?  
  
Kurt sat down and sighed. It's just... I was hoping Amanda would be able to join us for Christmas, and I haven't heard from her since you-know-when.  
  
Kitty sat down too. I was hoping Lance at least would be able to come, but I haven't heard from him either. I know how you feel.   
  
Don't you already have one boyfriend here? asked Kurt. Last I saw, you and Peter were pretty close.  
  
He just broke up with me, replied Kitty. At Kurt's confused look, she clarified. He said I was more like a sister than a girlfriend.  
  
Kurt sighed. miss her, Kitty.  
  
I understand, replied Kitty. She slipped a hand onto his shoulder. Don't worry. She'll be here, soon. I just know it.  
  
Kurt's face brightened. You mean it?  
  
Of course, you silly elf, replied Kitty. She reached a hand up and mussed his hair. Amanda wouldn't miss Christmas with you for the world.  
  
Kurt smiled. Then what say we rejoin the others?   
  
Kitty grabbed his hand and stood up.   
  
Kurt concentrated, and one BAMPH later, they were in the middle of chaos.   
  
The peaceful scene from earlier was no more. Tabby and Sam were laughing as Ray and Roberto chased them all over the room, with Jamie and Forge chasing after them, followed by Bobby - apparently back from his ice sculpting - chasing all six, and trying to freeze their feet. Remy had given up trying to get Rogue out of the corner, and had joined Logan and Peter at the tree. Amara had joined Rogue in the corner as well, and the two were rolling their eyes at the scene.   
  
Warren was standing next to Xavier. I said it before and I'll say itagain, he remarked. Is it always this crazy here?  
  
Compared to when the Misfits are here, this is calm, actually, replied Xavier. He winced as something broke. The last time we had a chase scene in the mansion, everyone who was hereparticipated. And I do mean everyone. Except me. And Roberto, who was indisposed on the tennis courts.  
  
Warren shook his head. Somehow, I'm not surprised.  
  
**Initially, this was two seperate chapters... circumstances required that I merge them. But at any rate. The Kitty/Peter romance is over, because I needed it to be, in a peaceful ending rather than the nasty breakup she had with Lance in the first half of The Misfit Chronicles. But feat not... Peter will find himself another girlfriend before this fic is out. Who is it? I'm not gonna say. By the way, I intended there to be more insanity... but this is the best I could do. As for the Kurt-Kitty scene, it just snuck itself in there. I wasn't planning it, nor am I going to make them a couple. (Kurt and Amanda go together too well for me to break them up.) Next up, the first night of Hannukah, and the introduction of a new character (notice I said , not ). The plot is about to begin, so settle back for a night of surprises! (Or not. It's your choice.) **


	2. The First Night of Hannukah

Disclaimer: I own nobody here. All characters belong to Marvel or Red Witch, the creator of the Misfitverse.   
Author's note: Here it is: chapter 2! Hannukah starts, and the plot really gets going.   
  
The First Night of Hannukah  
  
Kitty smiled as she recited the words of her Hannukah text and lit the first light in the menorah. She sang quietly to herself the songs of the holiday - Ma-oz Tzur, in English Rock of Ages, Not by Might, Not by Power, and Light One Candle, all of them her favorites.   
  
With that complete, she began by opening the first gift her parents had sent her - one of her books she'd been wanting for months, but had been sold out at almost every place she looked. A little dragon pendant was in another box - the handwriting on it showed it was from Kurt. And she knew the next present was the one downstairs... the gigantic one in the corner of the living room where she'd seen it the night before.   
  
Exiting her room, Lockheed following his mistress almost lazily, she quickly made her way downstairs to the living room, which, amazingly, was almost empty. Kurt, Forge, and Jamie were the only ones in the room.   
  
called Kurt as she came in.   
  
she called back.   
  
Where were you?   
  
In my room, celebrating Hannukah, she replied. Where's everyone else?   
  
Forge answered. Scott and Jean went off to do something somewhere. I think he mentioned Lookout Point. Tabby decided to take the other New Mutants on a tour of the old Brotherhood Boarding House and maybe find some Christmas gifts to sent to the Misfits. Ororo left earlier today, Beast's down in the lab, Logan's... who knows where. And Warren and the Professor are in the study.   
  
What about Remy, Rogue, and Peter?   
  
They went with the other New Mutants, replied Jamie. I decided to stay here and hang out with Forge and Kurt, and you of course.   
  
Kitty smiled. Well then, time to find out just what this thing is. She pointed to the box in the corner, which Lockheed was busy sniffing. The little dragon finished his inspection of the box and flew back up onto Kitty's shoulder.   
  
He's behaving better than usual, Forge noted. Did you have Jean rearrange his memories or something?   
  
I had a little heart-to-heart with him after a few weeks ago, Kitty replied. And he listened.   
  
On her shoulder, Lockheed snuffled. _I only listened because you promised me presents if I stopped setting fires and keeping the other humans in line!  
  
_ Jamie looked up at the little dragon. He looks so cute up there, he remarked.   
  
Kitty smiled. Yes, he does. She walked over to the box in the corner. Care to give me a hand with this? I can't exactly fly, and it's a little high for me to reach.   
  
Lockheed, hearing the word promptly sat up, and flew up to the top of the box.   
  
Good boy! Untie that ribbon now, Lockheed! Kitty called up to her pet.   
  
Lockheed promptly set to work. Moments later, the ribbon was open, and he was helping Kitty remove the wrapping paper. When that was done, the dragon flew up again, and opened the top of the box, and the sides.   
  
When all the wrapping had been cleared away, the four mutants and one dragon looked at what it was. It appeared to be a large machine of some kind. Kurt groaned.   
  
I recognize that thing! It looks like a scaled-down version of Mojo's cloning machine!   
  
I think you're right, replied Kitty. I wonder why he sent it to me.   
  
Lockheed snuffled at her ear. _Does it matter?_ the little dragon thought.   
  
Kitty looked at Kurt. Can you port this thing up to my room for me?   
  
The blue furry mutant nodded.   
  
With Kitty's directions, the machine was soon in place along one wall of her room. She thanked the others for their help, then sat with Lockheed for a while, watching the candles in her Menorah burn out. When they had gone out, she turned out the lights, and went to bed, Lockheed cuddled up in his own bed next to hers.   
  
None of the mansion's inhabitants were awake a few hours later, when the cloning machine came to life. It whirred a little, and moments later, a single clone popped out.   
  
the little girl moaned. Where am I?   
  
She looked around the room, which was in near-total darkness. Only the sliver of the waning moon provided enough light for her to see.   
  
Kitty moaned in her sleep, turning over. This startled the little girl, who took a step backward and fell down.   
  
The noise woke Kitty up. Looking into the darkness, she saw something. Who's there? she asked.   
  
The only answer was the sound of a frightened little girl, almost a whimper.   
  
Kitty reached over and turned on her light. And what she saw shocked her.   
  
It was a Mini-Kitty, like the ones Mojo had made during their experience in his universe. But this one was different - she was a little larger than the previous ones. And she was very frightened.   
  
Kitty pulled the covers off and sat on the edge of the bed. It's okay, she said to the little girl in a soothing tone. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you.   
  
Mini-Kitty looked at her, and smiled. She got to her feet, walked over to Kitty, and jumped up into her arms, wrapping her own around Kitty's neck.   
  
Kitty smiled at the little girl she now held. And she continued to hold her, until the little girl fell asleep in her arms.   
  
Pulling the sheets over the two of them, as she turned out the light and drifted off into sleep, Kitty smiled. _This must be what it feels like, to have a little sister or daughter. _  
  
They slept peacefully, for the rest of the night.   
  
**Well, there you have it! And here's some notes... first, the three songs I mentioned are real - they're in my own Hannukah book (I'm Jewish, like Kitty). They happen to be my favorite songs, so I used them for Kitty. Second, this isn't as long as the first chapter... but it's as long as it has to be. I needed a cute little chapter to introduce Mini-Kitty, and Kitty's reaction to her, and this seemed the perfect time to stop. Next chapter: Kitty and her Mini-clone come down for breakfast... what kind of reaction will they get?**


	3. XMen, Meet MiniKitty!

Disclaimer: I own Mini-Kitty. Everyone else belongs to Marvel or Red Witch, creator of the Misfitverse.   
Author's note: Well, here's chapter 3! What happens when Kitty and Mini-Kitty come down to breakfast the next day? Read and find out!   
  
X-Men, Meet Mini-Kitty!  
  
Kitty yawned and stretched as she woke up the next day. She looked at the smaller body laying over top of her, and smiled.   
  
Mini-Kitty was also waking up. She yawned, and smiled into Kitty's face.   
  
Kitty rubbed noses with her mini-clone. Are you feeling better?   
  
Mini-Kitty nodded. Yes. Thank you.   
  
As the two got up, Kitty looked at her younger clone. Those are the only clothes you have, right? she asked, gesturing to the X-Men uniform her clone wore.   
  
Mini-Kitty nodded again. I think so.   
  
Kitty looked over at Lockheed, who was starting to wake up. Well, we'll have to do something about that. After breakfast, how about we go shopping, and get you some new outfits?   
  
Mini-Kitty nodded.   
  
Kitty laughed. Then let me get dressed, and we'll go down and have breakfast, okay?   
  
Mini-Kitty nodded yet again, and waited while Kitty changed into her normal clothes. When she was done, Lockheed had gotten up, and was sniffing at Mini-Kitty. The little girl laughed at this, and Kitty smiled. _She really is like a little sister,_ she reflected.   
  
A few minutes later, the three were downstairs, and entered the dining room.   
  
Kurt was the first to notice the mini-clone standing next to her. His jaw dropped. When he had found his voice again, he stammered out, Kitty! Who... who is that?!   
  
The other X-Men turned as well, and saw Mini-Kitty standing next to Kitty. The clone ducked and hid behind her.   
  
Kitty turned around and kneeled down, whispering a few words to the frightened little girl. When she was done, Mini-Kitty smiled. Kitty stood up again, as Professor Xavier rolled over to her.   
  
Kurt may have asked this first, but parden me if I repeat it: who is that? He looked intrigued.   
  
Mojo sent me a modified version of his cloning machine, replied Kitty as nonchalantly as she could. In the middle of the night, it turned itself on and made her. She gestured to Mini-Kitty.   
  
Professor Xavier looked thoughtful. So that's what that package was, he mused. I think we're going to have to pay Mr. Mojo a little visit for this.   
  
Kitty picked up her mini-clone and hugged her. You're not sending her back! she told him. She's too attached to me. And vice versa.   
  
Kitty, I would never send her back! He has enough troubles with the rest of our clones, especially since there's already about forty of you back there.   
  
Warren glanced around. Anyone care to fill me in?   
  
Rogue sighed. The week after ah turned seventeen, we found out some interdimensional TV producer was taping our lives and making a profit off it. He kidnapped us and made younger clones of us and the Misfits. Including about twenty of Avalanche and Colossus. Later, one of his Avalanche clones escaped to try and stay with Kitty, until they took him back and made enough Kitty-clones to keep all of them happy.   
  
Warren raised his eyebrows. Considering some of the other things I've seen here, that's not hard to believe.   
  
Xavier looked over at Logan. Well, you and I have some things to discuss with Mojo later. Forge? Is that teleportation device still working?   
  
Suddenly, a portal showed up behind them. Never mind, Xavier groaned.   
  
A teenage boy with blonde hair, wearing a black outfit with a wild star symbol on the right side, stepped out of the portal. Hey guys!   
  
Warren raised his eyebrows. And he is?   
  
The name's Longshot. And aren't you Angel?   
  
Warren nodded. I suppose this is going to be another long story.   
  
Not quite. Mojo and his scientists created Longshot to star in some of their programs, Scott told him. He's the one who told us about Mojo in the first place.   
  
Longshot nodded. We don't air your program anymore, but I asked Mojo to keep a channel open so we could help out in case something like the Baby Avalanche incident happened again. It's a good thing too - I had no idea he'd sent you his cloning machine until a few minutes ago.   
  
Logan groaned. And I suppose you want to help?   
  
I'm just the transportation this time around, replied Longshot. You'll have to take this up with Mojo yourself.   
  
Logan unsheathed his claws.   
  
Longshot opened the portal again. Then come on. I'll drop you off here again when you're done.   
  
Logan sighed, and followed him. I'll be back later, he growled. Once he was through, the portal disappeared.   
  
Kitty hugged Mini-Kitty, who was still in her arms. Come on. Let's go have breakfast.   
  
Mini-Kitty hugged her back.   
  


***  


  
About an hour later, Kitty and Mini-Kitty (and the rest of the mansion) had finished their breakfast, and were about to head out to the mall, when another portal opened up in the living room. Logan stepped out. Well, I've got good news and bad news, he growled.   
  
asked Kitty.   
  
The good news is, Mojo was cooperative when we talked.   
  
And the bad news?   
  
That blasted cloning machine is going to spit out another clone on Christmas Eve, replied Logan. All we know is that it's going to be one of the girls who went through the original machine. Fortunately, it's going to shut down after that, so we won't have any extra clones running around.   
  
Kitty nodded. Okay. Thanks for telling me! With that, she and Mini-Kitty went out the door.   
  
Logan sighed. That girl...   
  
The phone rang. Logan walked over and answered it.   
  
Excuse me, sir, but do you know who put an ice sculpture of a turkey on my roof?   
  
Logan groaned. I have a pretty good idea, bub. What else did he do?   
  
The perpetrator also froze my garden gnomes and left them on the front porch.   
  
The feral mutant growled. That kid... I'll have a talk with him, bub. At least he didn't freeze your pipes.   
  
Yes, I suppose that is a plus, replied the person on the other end of the phone. But he froze my yard solid too!   
  
Well, I'll have a talk with him, Logan said, and hung up the phone. And here I thought all we had to worry about were those clones!   
  
**Well, here's chapter 3! I threw in that last scene with Logan and the phone just for the heck of it - it came to me as I wrote it. Next up: shopping for your mini-clone during the holidays! Will the chaos ever end? **


	4. Madness at the Mall

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel or Red Witch, the creator of the Misfitverse. Except Mini-Kitty, who is sort of mine.   
Author's note: And now, for a part of the story that I didn't envision until I wrote this chapter. The introduction of some new (non-original) characters, and chaos in the mall. Hopefully this is better than the previous chapters. And before you ask... yeah, Duncan's working, but he can have a little time off to hang out at the mall, especially during the Christmas season. (Besides, it was convenient for me to bring him in on this story as part of the plot.)   
  
Madness at the Mall**  
  
As Kitty and Mini-Kitty walked into the Bayville Mall, they were being watched.   
  
Hey Duncan, said one of the watchers, Here comes one of the muties. And she's got a kid with her.   
  
A kid? Duncan looked over at Kitty and Mini-Kitty. You're right. Except for size, those two could be twins!   
  
Think Pryde had a little sister who got sent to join her? asked the third jock.   
  
Doesn't matter. We don't want them around, so let's go get rid of them. Duncan cracked his knuckles as he and the other two headed over to the pair.   
  
Hey mutie!   
  
Kitty turned around, and saw the three. Oh great. Didn't you guys learn your lesson after Storm and Shipwreck got you in trouble the last time you tried to cause trouble?   
  
Who's that? asked Mini-Kitty. She ducked behind Kitty, peering out around her.   
  
replied Kitty grimly. Stay back.   
  
Actually, I'd tell them that, replied a new voice.   
  
All five turned, to see an unfamiliar girl striding over. She looked like a female version of Forge, with longer hair and darker skin.   
  
Better stay back, girlie, Duncan snarled. You don't want to get in my way.   
  
Wrong. You don't want to get in _my_ way. The girl stepped in front of Kitty. Don't worry. I'll handle this.   
  
And what are you going to do? Throw your shoes at me? Duncan snickered, his two cohorts joining in.   
  
The girl closed her eyes, and concentrated.   
  
Duncan and the two other jocks suddenly found themselves in the old school office. Principal Darkholme and Principal Kelly were both standing in the room.   
  
You three are terrible football players! snapped Darkholme.   
  
And your grades are even worse! Kelly added.   
  
For being such big fools on and off the field, Darkholme began,   
  
And for showing such prejudice against those who are different, Kelly added,   
  
_You are hereby expelled from school and humanity. We sentance you to become mutants!_ the two shouted as one.   
  
Duncan screamed in horror as his skin began to ripple up. Scales rapidly covered his body, as he shifted into a new, mutated form. The two other jocks screamed as they too were changed, one with two fingers on each hand and spikes growing out of his forehead, the other turning neon green, neon orange, and a bright purple. The colors rapidly covered his skin and hair.   
  
the trio screamed. They closed their eyes, and when they were open, they were back in the mall.   
  
If you think that's bad, you should see what else I can pull out of your minds! the girl snapped.   
  
Kitty blinked as Duncan and his crew backed up, turned around, and ran screaming from the mall. You - you're a mutant?   
  
The girl nodded. Name's Danielle Moonstar. You can call me Dani. Of course, some people call me Mirage. That's my power. I bring the fears of people to life in their minds. Those three were easy compared to some people I've met. This is the first time I've actually used my powers against someone on purpose, she added, her voice softer.   
  
Kitty grinned. Well, you did a good job. Thanks.   
  
No problem, Dani replied. And you are?   
  
Kitty Pryde. I walk through walls.   
  
Dani said, stepping back. And who are you? she asked Mini-Kitty, who was still hiding behind Kitty.   
  
This is my younger clone, replied Kitty. I kind of got her in my Hannukah present.   
  
You celebrate Hannukah? That's so cool! So does my mom. The only thing she really remembers from her past was that she was Jewish and her name. Dani looked down at the little girl. Don't worry, little one. I won't hurt you.   
  
Kitty smiled at her. She's technically not even a day old, she told Dani. But she's got the mind of a four-year-old and the body of a six-year-old. She's not quite used to people yet.   
  
No problem, said Dani, shrugging. Mind if I join you?   
  
Kitty exclaimed. We came to get my little clone some new clothes - she doesn't have anything besides what she was created with.   
  
Dani gave them a grin. My family just moved here, and they sent me to check out a few things around here. Such as the mall. Mom, Grandpa, and my sister are busy getting their own things unpacked. I already got mine done, so I was able to come out.   
  
The two girls laughed, and set off into the mall.   
  
About two hours later, they emerged from the mall, the two older girls holding two full shopping bags each, with Mini-Kitty in the middle between the two.   
  
My house isn't far from here, explained Dani. We can walk there easily.   
  
And sure enough, about ten minutes later, the three arrived in front of a house that reminded Kitty very much of her own back in Illinois.   
  
Mom! Grandpa! I'm home! called Dani.   
  
Oh, good, called a voice, as its owner came into the room. She was tall, with black hair, and was decidedly _not_ a Native American like her daughter. Oh, you brought a friend!   
  
This is Kitty Pryde, Mom, said Dani as Kitty held out her hand. She's a mutant, like me.   
  
Mrs. Moonstar froze. Like... you?   
  
Not exactly, said Kitty nervously. I don't have powers like your daughter - I just walk through walls.   
  
Mrs. Moonstar sighed. Oh. Sorry - it's just that the only mutants I've known were my daughters. Technically, neither of them are my children - Dani's mother died in childbirth, and I married her father afterward. We adopted another child later.   
  
  
  
Mrs. Moonstar cocked her head at the little girl between the two. And who's this?   
  
My clone, said Kitty. Long story. She's not even a day old yet.   
  
called another voice. Another girl came into the room. Oh, hey, she called when she saw Kitty. Welcome to the nuthouse.   
  
Mrs. Moonstar turned to see her other daughter. We're not in a nuthouse.   
  
Well, it seems like it, especially with all the unpacking going on around here, replied the purple-haired girl. She walked over to Kitty, Mini-Kitty, and Dani. I'm Sarah Moonstar, Dani's adopted sister. And like her, I'm a mutant. I take it you're one too?   
  
Kitty nodded. She had the feeling she was going to be repeating this story for some time.   
  


***  


  
A few hours later, the six were sitting in the dining room. Kitty and Mini-Kitty had been introduced to Black Eagle, Dani's grandfather. Any mutant is a friend of mine, he had told her when Kitty had explained what she was. I have been a victim of prejudice, and I will never show prejudice against another willingly.   
  
Now, Kitty and Mini-Kitty were listening to the family's stories. We actually had to move away from Dark Hollow, our home in Colorado, because it came out that Dani and Sarah were mutants, said Mrs. Moonstar. Fortunately, nobody was injured, just frightened. Dani activated her powers in self-defense against an attacker, and Sarah stepped in to protect her from a further attack while they escaped. That's when we came here.   
  
The four were especially intrigued when Kitty told them of their encounters with Mojo and when he had created the X-Babies. Sarah almost fell off her chair laughing when Kitty told them about the Mini-Shipwrecks running amok.   
  
Well, I'm glad you think it's funny, said Kitty as Sarah caught her breath. I was so embarassed.   
  
I have to admit, it sounds like Mojo got his comeuppance, said Black Eagle, who had been snickering along with his granddaughter. And now he's sent you his cloning machine, so you'll have a mini-clone of yourself and one other running around. I can only imagine the chaos.   
  
Well, I'll be experiencing it, said Kitty with a sigh. And my clone here... I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to tell my parents if they visit. They were thinking about coming to the mansion for the last few days of Hannukah.   
  
Dani looked at her mother and grandfather. Can I come with Kitty to see her friends at the mansion this afternoon?   
  
Of course, dear, said Mrs. Moonstar. And if Sarah has finished unpacking, she can come with you too.   
  
said Sarah. I'm almost done - just one more box to unpack, and then I'll be ready.   
  
Then what are we waiting for? Dani turned to Kitty. Can you and your clone come and join us? If there's four of us, it'll take even less time.   
  
Oh there's no need, said Sarah. I'll take care of it. Should take only a few minutes.  
  
said Dani. Just trying to help.   
  
I understand, replied Sarah. And I appreciate your offer. I'll just be a few minutes, then we can go back to Kitty's place. She raced upstairs. And sure enough, less than ten minutes later, she was back down. I'm ready!   
  
Dani and Kitty were already waiting in the living room, waiting with Mini-Kitty. Come on!   
  
The four went out, and Kitty, her clone, and Dani waited while Sarah went into the garage. Minutes later, she drove out in her car. Mom and Grandpa gave it to me for a gift on my eighteenth birthday, she explained. I was older than Dani when I was adopted, so she's my younger sister, even though she was with the family first.   
  
A few minutes later, they were on their way. And about ten mnutes after that, the four pulled into the driveway at the X-Mansion.   
  
Fair warning, said Kitty as they walked up to the door. Things can get really crazy around here.   
  
Believe me, nothing can surprise me anymore, replied Sarah.   
  
Kitty shook her head. Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you...   
  
**Believe me, I was NOT expecting the majority of this chapter. Sarah is not an original character, and neither is Mrs. Moonstar - they're actually characters in the comics, but just who, I won't say yet (Sarah will be revealed next chapter, Mrs. Moonstar sometime later, maybe on Christmas). There are plenty more surprises in store for Kitty and her new friends. And who will the new clone be? Red Witch should know... but for the rest of you, feel free to guess until she appears. **


	5. Afternoon in the Danger Room

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel or Red Witch, the creator of the Misfitverse. Except Mini-Kitty, who is sort of mine.   
Author's note: And here's chapter 5! Dani and Sarah are introduced to the X-Men, and we find out just who Sarah really is...  
  
Afternoon in the Danger Room**  
  
Kitty opened the door to the X-Mansion, and as the four walked in, Dani and Sarah looked around in awe.   
  
So this is where you live, Sarah commented.   
  
said Kitty. My home away from home.   
  
A loud crash sounded from another room. roared Logan.   
  
And the insanity continues. Kitty sighed.   
  
Logan stormed in. That kid... he muttered.   
  
Hey Mr. Logan! Kitty called. I'm back!   
  
So I noticed. At the sight of Dani and Sarah, he tensed. Who are they?   
  
It's okay, Dani assured him. We're mutants. She concentrated. Suddenly, Bobby came running into the room.   
  
No! Not the lava! No! No! No! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!   
  
Dani snickered, and dropped her focus. Bobby stopped running around.   
  
What just happened? he asked weakly. I thought I was in a volcano, running as my path sank.   
  
I just gave you a dose of my powers, replied the Native American girl. It wasn't real. The whole time, it was an illusion, in your mind. I can make them appear for real too, but only rarely, and nobody except my victim can see them.   
  
And you? asked Logan, looking at Sarah. Something about her unnerved him.   
  
How about I give a demonstration in the Danger Room? Sarah stared him right in the eye.   
  
Logan looked away. Something about her _definately_ unnerved him. I take it you told them about that, Half-pint?   
  
Kitty nodded. She felt something behind her, and looked back to see Mini-Kitty hiding behind her again. It's okay, she assured the younger girl.   
  
Logan sighed. All right then. We'll give them a trial run.   
  
Kitty looked at her two new friends, and gave them a grin. Come on, she said. I'll get you some spare uniforms.   
  
The two followed eagerly, as Kitty led them up to her room.   
  
Inside, the three older girls set the bags with Mini-Kitty's new belongings down. Lockheed, having been disturbed, flew up to sit on Kitty's shoulder.   
  
I take it this is Lockheed? Dani asked, staring at the dragon.   
  
Kitty smiled broadly. Isn't he cute?   
  
Sarah rolled her eyes, while Dani scratched his ears. He is, she said.   
  
Lockheed sniffed her hand. The little dragon obviously liked her.   
  
Come on, guys, said Kitty. We'd better get ready.   
  
After she found some spare uniforms that would fit, the three girls, plus Mini-Kitty and Lockheed, went down toward the Danger Room. It seems a little quiet, noted Dani, as she looked around the halls. Where's the chaos?   
  
It went out, said Hank McCoy, stepping out in front of them. Logan sent me, he added when Kitty looked at him.   
  
Mr. McCoy, I presume? asked Sarah.   
  
The ape-like mutant nodded. You must be Sarah. I presume this is Dani?   
  
replied the girl. Come on, I want to see this Danger Room.   
  
Without any further delays, the group went into the Danger Room. Dani, Kitty, Mini-Kitty, and Lockheed followed Beast into the control room, while Sarah went into the actual Danger Room.   
  
Initiate Danger Room Sequence 50, said Wolverine as he worked the controls. Get ready to show your stuff.   
  
Sarah nodded. I'm ready.   
  
The holographic setting appeared. Sarah found herself in an arena. To the sides, there were two high levels, and four doors, two at the long ends.   
  
Okay, who programmed this scenario? asked Kitty, as she looked down. I don't remember it.   
  
Arcade, actually, said Beast, looking around. He said it was based on a computer game he liked. One of the Network levels.   
  
So what happens? asked Dani.   
  
Logan grinned. Even I was impressed. Not much strategy here, but impressive, still.   
  
Inside, Sarah looked around. she called.   
  
Suddenly, all four doors opened. Identical aliens in green, purple, red, and blue, tall and all armed with staffs, emerged. The green and purple charged toward her swinging their staffs, while red and blue swung their staffs, unleashing bolts of energy.   
  
Sarah dodged, then touched her arms. Two bones popped up, and groaning, Sarah pulled them out. The flesh healed up where the two had emerged.   
  
Sarah, wielding her two sword-shaped bones, let out a battle cry, then charged. She sliced through all the aliens, blocking the bolts of energy, then lopping her attackers in two.   
  
As the others watched, Logan activated a couple of switches. The purple and blue aliens became more numerous, while the green and reds converted to purples and blues, respectively. Her foes more numerous, Sarah never ceased her brutal hack-and-slash methods, decimating the creatures before more could arrive. Outnumbered, she was winning the battle.   
  
Wolverine hit the cutoff switch when the last of the aliens had been sliced and diced into nothing. Sarah twirled her two bone swords, and walked out as the holograms faded.   
  
Kitty whistled as Sarah joined them. That was amazing, she said.   
  
Nothing to it, replied Sarah nonchalantly.   
  
I have to admit, kid, I'm impressed, said Logan as he joined them.   
  
And knowing him, that's saying something, Hank commented.   
  
Shut it, Poindexter, muttered Logan.   
  
You have interesting powers, Hank said to Sarah. Similar to Evan.   
  
Who's Evan? asked Sarah.   
  
He was a part of this team, said Kitty. Codename of Spyke.   
  
You called him Spyke, huh? asked Sarah. Well, they call me Marrow. Where's Spyke now?   
  
He left to join the Morlocks, said Kitty. A long time ago. We haven't seen him since.   
  
The Morlocks, you say. Sarah looked down. Does their leader, by chance, go by the name of Callisto?   
  
Kitty nodded.   
  
Sarah sighed. I knew she'd make it one day. I miss her.   
  
You knew her? Hank looked interested. Storm was the only one who saw her, and then only briefly.   
  
She was my mother. Sarah looked down. The last time I saw her, she was trying to get food for the rest of us down in the tunnels. But the police chased her away. She couldn't come back for me. The police took me to an orphanage - I was only four. Dani's parents adopted me shortly afterward.   
  
Kitty blinked, looking down at Mini-Kitty. I'm sorry.   
  
Don't be. You couldn't have helped me then. I had a family after that, and I've never regretted staying with them. Sarah looked at her. I still remember her, but I'm happy with my new family... my mom, my sister, and my grandfather.   
  
Dani hugged her. Thanks, Sarah.   
  
As the two went off down the hall, Kitty and Mini-Kitty following them, and Lockheed flying after the four, Logan and Hank exchanged glances.   
  
You learn something new every day, said Hank, shrugging.   
  
And then you wonder why you're still here. Logan sighed, then walked off.   
  
**Well, now you know: Sarah is Marrow! I made up most of her background (in the comics, Callisto raised her with the Morlocks, but they weren't blood relations) for this fic, and brought her into Dani's family (what can I say, I just felt like it). Danger Room Sequence 50 is actually a network level from Marathon (copyright 1994, Bungie), a game on my computer. Yes, I made up the fact that Arcade programmed it - I figure he had enough time to do it while he was messing around with the Danger Room programming in Fun and Games, and Marathon looks like something he'd play. (It's a one-person shooter with a plotline.) And yeah, I know most of the students were not around... Beast said they were out, doing what, I don't know. Next up: The second night of Hannukah. Dani, Mini-Kitty, and Sarah join Kitty for the celebration. What could happen? Find out! (Once I find out myself.) **


	6. The Second Night of Hannukah

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel or Red Witch, the creator of the Misfitverse. Except Mini-Kitty, who is sort of mine.   
Author's note: We've seen who Sarah is, but now back to the plot: Hannukah! (This chapter's not crucial to the plot, but I felt like writing it.) By the way, the second Mini-Clone will appear Christmas Eve, the sixth night of Hannukah. So it may take a while.   
  
The Second Night of Hannukah**  
  
Dani, Mini-Kitty, Sarah, and Lockheed watched with interest as Kitty lit the Menorah. As the lights glowed, they continued to watch as Kitty spoke the words of worship, before closing her book. She then began to sing.   
  
Dani and Mini-Kitty joined in, the smaller girl singing in harmony with Kitty, while Sarah watched with a smile. Lockheed, who had decided he liked her, sat perched on her shoulder.   
  
At last, when the singing had ended with a round of Light One Candle, they fell silent. Kitty then went over to her closet to pull out the second night's gifts.   
  
She smiled as she opened the gift from her parents - another snowglobe for her collection. It had a small dragon in the center. If they only knew, she said, laughing.   
  
The next gift she opened was a small rock carving of Kitty herself, in her Shadowcat uniform. Who in the world... she muttered. Then she noticed the note also in the box, and read it.   
  
_Dear Kitty,   
  
Sorry I couldn't be here for Hannukah. We're heading out on a mission shortly, and I wanted to at least send this to you, in case I don't make it back. I made it myself, with my powers.   
  
Lance_  
  
Kitty smiled.   
  
Am I missing something? asked Sarah, looking at Lockheed. The dragon bobbed his head.   
  
Lance is my boyfriend, and a member of the Misfits - I told you about this earlier.   
  
Oh. Woops, my bad.   
  
Mini-Kitty looked at the carving. It's you, she said. But little.   
  
I know, sweetheart, said Kitty. It's from a friend who likes me, very much. This is his way of saying it.   
  
Does he like me too? asked Mini-Kitty.   
  
He doesn't know about you yet, replied Kitty. But once he finds out about you, he'll like you too, I'm sure.   
  
Mini-Kitty smiled.   
  
Sarah sighed. Well, we usually celebrate both Hannukah and Christmas, so here's my gift. She handed Kitty one of the two bone swords she'd pulled from her arms earlier. It's the best I could come up with on short notice, she said. She handed Dani the other one. Here you go, sis, she said.   
  
Thanks, Sarah, said Dani, admiring the bone sword.   
  
No problem. The girl blushed. This is the first time I've given anyone one of my bone weapons.   
  
Thank you, said Kitty.   
  
Lockheed snorted.   
  
After watching the flames for another few minutes, the five headed downstairs.   
  
Professor Xavier rolled himself over to the girls and introduced himself to Dani and Sarah. Dani shook his hand, while Sarah sighed and went off across the room. She and Logan had soon gotten themselves into a discussion about different scenarios she could try out in the Danger Room. Berserker was standing off in one corner, while Rogue was in another, Remy not far from her. Peter, Forge, and Jamie were examining one of the gadgets that Forge had designed. Storm, Warren, and Beast were all discussing something Amara and Tabby were hanging out near the Christmas tree, while Bobby, Ray, and Roberto were nowhere to be seen. Scott and Jean could be heard in the kitchen.   
  
A BAMPH startled Kitty and Mini-Kitty. The little girl shrieked, and ducked behind Kitty.   
  
apologized Kurt, as the smoke cleared. I did not know you were there.   
  
Kitty sighed.   
  
Kurt, I presume? asked Dani, as she turned around.   
  
None other, replied the blue mutant.   
  
Dani concentrated. Suddenly, Kurt screamed, and ran out of the room. No! I'm not a demon! Don't burn me! he could be heard screaming.   
  
Dani sighed as she dropped the mental illusion. Man. I can see why that terrified him.   
  
asked Kitty, looking confused at her friend.   
  
Apparently he was once nearly burned at the stake for being mistaken as a demon. Only his teleporting powers saved him then.   
  
Xavier cleared his throat. I can understand why you did that, Dani, but please. Don't bring back any memories that remind him of demons.   
  
Dani nodded. I could sense his fear of being mistaken for a demon. Considering that demon lord I saw in his mind... I can understand.   
  
That's... a sensitive subject. Xavier winced as he heard something break in the other room. Kindly refrain from mentioning it.   
  
No problem. But I think it's time we went home. See you tomorrow? she said to Kitty.   
  
Sure, Dani. See you then!   
  
Sarah, who had overheard, came over. Do we have to?   
  
said Dani. Mom and Grandpa must be worried about us. We'd better go.   
  
Sarah sighed. All right. She patted Lockheed, who was still on her shoulder. Bye, little fella. See you tomorrow.   
  
As the two walked out, Kitty waved to them. Come on, she said to Mini-Kitty and Lockheed. Time for bed.   
  
The three went upstairs, and Xavier smiled. Logan walked over to him.   
  
Think we could get them to join the X-Men? he asked.   
  
That depends. They certainly have the heart for it.   
  
Logan snorted. And their friendship with Half-Pint doesn't hurt.   
  
Xavier nodded. Given the chance, those two could become powerful allies. We can only hope they come in on our side.   
  
**Another chapter wraps up, and the second night of Hannukah is over. Exactly what happens next, I'm not sure. I may just go on to the sixth night of Hannukah, or maybe not. It depends entirely on how things go. **


	7. Christmas Eve: The Sixth Night of Hannuk...

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel or Red Witch, the creator of the Misfitverse. Except Mini-Kitty, who is sort of mine. And the new clone.   
Author's note: Christmas Eve, the sixth night of Hannukah. Complete with guest stars, reunions, and the second clone revealed!   
  
Christmas Eve and the Sixth Night of Hannukah**  
  
Over the next few days, Kitty, Lockheed, Dani, Sarah, and Mini-Kitty, whom the group had taken to calling Luna, spent most of their time together. Sometimes, Rogue would join them to avoid the chaos elsewhere, and made friends with Sarah, surprisingly. The two had both been raised by people other than their real parents, and had forged a bond between the two of them. One such night when the six were together was this night, Christmas Eve.   
  
Most of the group had gone home - Scott, Jean, Amara, Forge, Jamie, Sam, Roberto, and Bobby had all gone to spend time with their families. For Tabby and Ray, the mansion was their home now, and they'd opted to stay, despite Sam's offer to take them home with him to meet his family, but Ray had declined, and Tabby had told him she'd still be there when he got back. All of the adults - Professor Xavier, Warren, Storm, Beast, and Logan - remained at the mansion, as had Kitty herself, Luna, Kurt, Peter, Rogue, and Remy. With only thirteen residents (and Dani and Sarah, of course), they had hoped things would be relatively calm and normal for Christmas.   
  
They might as well have hoped it would rain maple syrup.   
  
As everyone gathered on Christmas Eve in the Living Room, Kitty, Dani, Sarah, and Luna having just celebreated Hannukah in her room, there was a sudden glow in the air. Three figures appeared.   
  
cried the first.   
  
The blue mutant was up in a flash.   
  
Amanda ran over to her boyfriend and embraced him. I missed you!   
  
And I you, he responded.   
  
Margali sighed, while Dr. Strange, the third figure, only chuckled. Ah, young love.   
  
Xavier looked up from his wheelchair. And what, pray tell, brings you here?   
  
Amanda insisted on seeing her boyfriend for Christmas, said Margali with a sigh. We couldn't say no. Especially when she threatened to use her magic and just come here herself if we didn't bring her.   
  
Barumpbump'd better not be here too, said Logan with a growl.   
  
No, Benny and my husband are currently in suspended animation in my living room, said Margali with a sigh. We figured it was the only way to get them out of our hair and keep them from causing trouble.   
  
And out of the liquor cabinet, said Dr. Strange with a sigh. Otherwise, we'd come home to find Margali's husband in need of rehab. Like Tabitha's mother the last time we were here.   
  
Don't remind me, Tabby groaned.   
  
The doorbell rang.   
  
I'll get it, Kitty sighed. She opened the door. Mr. Burke?   
  
Kurt groaned. Didn't this happen a few months ago?   
  
Oh come on, Burke said. I'm your dad. I promise not to get drunk this time.   
  
Where have I heard that before? Margali muttered.   
  
Rogue sighed. Excuse me. Ah'm going for a walk.   
  
I'll go with you, _chere_, said Remy, moving to follow her.   
  
Take one more step and Ah'll break your legs, Swamp Rat, replied Rogue. She stormed out.   
  
What's with her? asked Warren.   
  
After the last big celebration, she's been dreading this one. Xavier shook his head. Let her be. She deserves some time alone.   
  
Sarah gave him a look. I'll go with her. She pulled her coat on, and ran out the door.   
  
Outside, Rogue heard someone coming after her. Swamp Rat! she growled.   
  
Sewer rat is more like it, said Sarah as she caught up to her friend.   
  
Oh. Sorry. Didn't know it was you.   
  
Holidays getting you down?   
  
Rogue nodded. Ah wish things were the way they were last Christmas. Just me and Scott, tracking down Warren in New York...   
  
Sounds like fun, replied Sarah. I wish I'd been there. I would have kicked Magneto's butt.   
  
Rogue sighed. Don't mention him, please. It's bad enough knowing he's mah father.   
  
apologized Sarah. Want to go hang out at the gazebo? I think I left some targets back there.   
  
Rogue grinned. Now you're talking!   
  


***  


  
Back inside, things were relatively normal. Dr. Strange and Xavier were discussing how they put up with students who drove them nuts. Logan and Warren had vanished somewhere, and Kitty could have sworn she heard the sounds of pool coming from the direction of the Danger Room. Remy was standing in the corner, Tabby was looking bored, Peter and Luna had gone over to the tree, and Kurt was talking to Amanda. Ray was talking to Storm on the couch, while Beast and Matt Burke had completely vanished, probably down to Beast's lab, leaving only Kitty herself, along with Dani and Lockheed, to find something to do.   
  
A noise came from upstairs. Within moments, Kitty, Dani, and the dragon were up there. Kitty opened her door.   
  
A little girl sat on the floor, rubbing her head. Where am I? she asked.   
  
The girl got up, allowing Kitty, Dani, and Lockheed their first good look at her. The girl, upon seeing Lockheed, screamed, and a hex-bolt shot from her hand. The door closed before it could hit them, and it did nothing.   
  
Kitty looked at Dani and the dragon with a strange look on her face. It's a Mini-Wanda, Kitty said. I guess we know who the second clone is now.   
  
Maybe she'll respond if we send Luna in, said Dani. They're the same age, after all.   
  
Kitty nodded. Good idea. You two wait here, I'll be back.   
  
Moments later, she and Luna were back. The clone looked nervous. Are you sure I can do this? she asked.   
  
Kitty nodded. I trust you, Luna. You can do it.   
  
Luna smiled, took a deep breath, and stepped through the door. Literally.   
  
When five minutes had gone by without any screams, Kitty peered in. She smiled, and pulled her head back through.   
  
They're talking, she said. Luna's got her calmed down.   
  
Suddenly, the door opened. Luna was standing there. You can come back in now, she said. She said it's just fine.   
  
Dani and Kitty shrugged, and walked in. Lockheed followed them.   
  
Mini-Wanda gave them a smile. she said.   
  
Hello yourself, said Kitty, sitting down next to the little girl. How are you?   
  
I'm just fine, said the little girl. She looked at Lockheed, and her eyes went wide.   
  
Don't worry, said Dani. This is Lockheed. He's friendly.   
  
The dragon snorted, but flew down and landed on the bed. He held his head down, allowing Mini-Wanda to pet him. She laughed when he licked her ear.   
  
Kitty smiled. It was like having another sister around. Come on, she said. Let's go downstairs.   
  
The five went downstairs. Xavier looked over, and groaned before wheeling himself over.   
  
Logan mentioned another clone was coming. I take it this is her?   
  
Mini-Wanda looked at him strangely.   
  
Kitty nodded. The cloning machine activated again. But it won't happen again.   
  
So I heard. Xavier looked thoughtful. If the real Wanda has no objections when we ask her, yes, this one can stay too.   
  
All right! Kitty cheered. Thank you!   
  
Xavier groaned inwardly. _What have I gotten myself into now?_  
  


***  


  
Back outside, in the gazebo, a pair of yellow eyes watched Rogue and Sarah as they laughed together, throwing snowballs at the targets Sarah had set up.   
  
Sarah tensed suddenly. A single bone blade popped out from her wrist, and she pulled it out, looking around. Who's there?   
  
A raven landed in front of the two. It grew, as its shape changed.   
  
spat Rogue.   
  
Mystique gave them a look. Can't a mother stop by to see her children on Christmas?   
  
You don't care for us except as weapons, _mother_, snarled Rogue. Get out before Ah throw you out.   
  
The shapeshifter sighed. I came to see you, all right? At least allow me to say this. Merry Christmas. She looked around. Go to the Brotherhood house. I left some things there for you and your brother. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. And despite what you may think about me, I do care. Why else would I go to such extremes to see you, again and again? She shifted into her raven form again, and flew off.   
  
Think we should go? asked Sarah.   
  
Rogue sighed. Why not? It'll give us something to do.   
  
Sounds like fun to me. Just hold on a second. She tossed the bone blade over her shoulder, then turned around. What do you know. Bullseye!   
  
About ten minutes later, the two girls arrived in front of the old Brotherhood Boarding House. Rogue turned to Sarah. Be my guest.   
  
Sarah nodded, and pulled open the door.   
  
I knew you'd come, my child, said a voice inside.   
  
Rogue's eyes widened. Is that you?   
  
Irene Adler, AKA Destiny, walked into the light. It's me, Rogue. For real this time.   
  
Rogue ran in to hug her, being careful of her super strength. Ah've missed you, Irene!   
  
And I have missed you, my child, replied the precog.   
  
Sarah closed the door behind them, and watched as the two embraced. She smiled, and wished she could see her own mother, Callisto.   
  
Irene stepped back from the two. You will, my dear. This I promise.   
  
Sarah's eyes teared up. Thank you, she whispered.   
  
**Well, here's chapter seven... Christmas Eve! Guest appearances, Mini-Wanda, Mini-Kitty's new name, and the development of a friendship between Rogue and Sarah (you didn't think I'd let Kitty hog her, did you?). As well as the Kurt/Amanda reunion. Next up: Christmas morning! Revelations, family and friendships, and the beginning of the end for this fic. Only three more chapters to go at this point. I should be done before Christmas if this keeps up. Happy Holidays, everyone. **


End file.
